DragRula Season 10
Season 10 of DragRula is coming soon with 18 new queens and 2 queens getting DragRuDemptions competing for the crown of DragRula. Queens (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) Lipsync for Your Life songs Episode 2: I Wanna Go by Britney Spears (Clemencia vs. Krystal Klear vs. Miss Heroic vs. Scrap Baby vs. Helpy) Episode 3: Bad At Love by Halsey (Clemencia vs. Miss Heroic vs. Starfire vs. Scrap Baby) Episode 4: Boom Boom by Iggy Azalea ft. Zedd (Clemencia vs. Miss Heroic) Episode 5: Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera (Bubbles vs. Cyborg vs. Titania vs. Vera) Epiosde 6: New Rules by Dua Lipa (Maja vs. Starfire) Episode 7: I Love It by Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX (Cyborg vs. Krystal Klear) Episode 8: Chun Li by Nicki Minaj (Ballora vs. Autto Matique) Episode 9: Issues by Julia Michaels (Krystal Klear vs. Bumblebee) Episode 10: Get This Party Started by P!nk (Andro Gin vs. Titania) Episode 11: Finish Her by Aja (Maja vs. Ballora) Episode 12: I Took A Pill In Ibiza (SeeB Remix) by Mike Posner (Dr. Flug Slys vs. Dr. Slug Flys) Episode 13: We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift (Kameron Valentine vs. Bubbles) Episode 14: Hips Don't Lie by Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean (Andro Gin vs. Dr. Flug Slys) Episode 15: I Am The Best by 2NE1 (Krystal Klear vs. Maja) Episode 16: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen (Krystal Klear vs. Andro Gin) Episode 18: Whenever Wherever by Shakira (Miss Heroic vs. Krystal Klear), Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift (Koharu Geisha vs. Kameron Valentine) Exterminations Episode 2: none Episode 3: Consume a three course meal based on the most alien food (Clemencia vs. Miss Heroic vs. Starfire vs. Scrap Baby) Episode 3: Get tattoos (Clemencia vs. Miss Heroic) Episode 4: Wrestle in a pool of mud aggressively. (Clemencia vs. Miss Heroic) Episode 5: Being buried alive while getting stuff thrown into your face. (Bubbles vs. Cyborg vs. Titania vs. Vera) Episode 6: Submerge their feet in a bucket full of ice for half an hour. (Maja vs. Starfire) Episode 7: Being pierced by hypodermic needles. (Cyborg vs. Krystal Klear) Episode 8: Eating a bowl full of worms (Ballora vs. Autto Matique) Episode 9: Drink a gallon of pigs blood (Krystal Klear vs. Bumblebee) Episode 10: Drink a gallon of a mix of pigs blood, urine and vomit (Andro Gin vs. Titania) Episode 11: Don't scream when bugs crawl on you (Maja vs. Ballora) Episode 12: Get tattoos in most uncomfortable areas (Dr. Flug Slys vs. Dr. Slug Flys) Episode 13: Get piercings on your tucks (Kameron Valentine vs. Bubbles) Episode 14: Make a look out of feces (Andro Gin vs. Dr. Flug Slys) Episode 15: Make the most painful tuck ever (Krystal Klear vs. Maja) Episode 16: Drink an alcoholic drink flavored with urine (Krystal Klear vs. Andro Gin) Entrance Order and Quotes Vera - It's me Vera! Bubbles - Blow me! Koharu Geisha - Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa tatakau tame ni koko ni imasu (Hello, I am here to fight) Helpy - Can I have some candy? Cherri Bomb - Boom boom! Cherri Bomb is here! Scrap Baby - I'll scrap you up! Cyborg - Half-man, Half-robot. That's me, Cyborg! Andro Gin - *evil laugh* Dr. Slug Flys - What are you looking at? Starfire - Hello everybody! Autto Matique - It's Auto Matique bitch! Ballora - Is it me or is it hot in here? Titania - *sings* Shoot me down, I won't fall. I am Titania! Dr. Flug Slys - Um... H-hi? Clemencia - Let's get friendly! Miss Heroic - Let's save drag together! Krystal Klear - My chance of winning is Krystal Klear Bumblebee - *makes buzzing noises* Maja - Round 2 bitches! Kameron Valentine - I'm back! Category:DragRula Seasons